En casa de Takakazu La carta para Sakura La tris
by miakatakachan
Summary: Sakura acude a una cita con Takakazu. Mientras, Shaoran le escribe a ésta una carta para pedirle perdon. Atsuko se da cuenta de que Sakura y Shaoran están enamorados el uno del otro y que, por su culpa, esta relación se ha roto.


**Capítulo 8: En casa de Takakazu. La carta para Sakura. La tristeza de Atsuko.**

Finalmente, después de 30 minutos en coche, llegaron a la "casa" de Takakazu. La casa no era pequeña, que se diga. Era una mansión, de color blanco y dorado, con un bonito jardín. A la entrada tenían unos pequeños angelitos blancos de granito.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el pedazo de casa que tenía la familia Hirano. Ya podían ser bien ricos, ya. La familia de Tomoyo también tenía mucho dinero, pero la casa era un poco (tampoco mucho) más pequeña.

-¿Que te parece mi casa, Sakura?-le preguntó Takakazu.-Quizás te parezca demasiado grande. Cuando te acostumbras, es pequeñita. Tampoco quiero darle a mi familia aires de grandeza, pero creo que es grande.

-Sí que es grande, Takakazu.-dijo Sakura-Tengo una amiga que también es rica, pero la casa no es tan grande cómo la tuya.

-Espero que te agrade la casa.-dijo Takakazu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en casa de Tomoyo...

-¿Que diablos te pasa, Shaoran?-preguntó Atsuko.-Estás muy raro, desde que has llegado de la calle.

-Es que...-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Es que qué, Shaoran?-preguntó Tomoyo-Ya sabes que Sakura no perdona así cómo así, no te tienes que extrañar por eso.

Shaoran dio un suspiro. ¿Cómo le diría a Tomoyo, MeiLing y a Atsuko que Sakura estaba saliendo con un chico?

-Pues...-dijo Shaoran-¡SAKURA ESTÁ SALIENDO CON OTRO!

-¿Que Sakura qué?-preguntó MeiLing anonadada-Eso...eso no puede ser posible. Sakura te sigue queriendo, ¿verdad, Tomoyo?

Pero Tomoyo no supo que contestar. Sakura, que era su prima, últimamente estaba rara y no hablaba demasiado de Shaoran, cosa que antes hacía cada día.

-Bueno...-dijo Tomoyo-No se puede decir que sí, pero tampoco se puede decir que no. Además, mañana es cuando os marcháis a HongKong de nuevo, ¿verdad? Seguramente Sakura vendrá a despedirse de vosotros. Entonces, se lo podrás preguntar Shaoran.

Shaoran se marchó de la sala, dejando solas a Tomoyo, MeiLing y Atsuko.

-¿Cómo que Sakura no sabe si me sigue queriendo?-se preguntó Shaoran-Eso no puede ser posible, nos juramos amor eterno.

_FLASH BACK_

_-Shaoran.-dijo Sakura-Juro por lo que más quiero, que nuestro amor será eterno para toda nuestra vida. Si en algún momento, nos fuese mal y tuviéramos que dejarlo, estaríamos juntos dentro del corazón el uno con el otro.¿De acuerdo?_

_-Cómo quieras, Sakura.-dijo Shaoran-Yo, juro por lo que más quiero que no nos separaremos nunca. Si nos va mal, no saldremos con nadie más. Estaremos juntos para siempre._

_Entonces, se juraron AMOR ETERNO y que no se separarían nunca._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Mientras, en la sala...

-Chicas,-dijo Atsuko-¿Es cierto, verdad?

-¿El que, Atsuko?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Que Shaoran quiere a Sakura más que a mí.-dijo Atsuko triste-Yo...yo no pretendía hacerles daño, lo juro. Ahora, al ver que Shaoran está tan triste, no puedo permitir esta situación. ¿Que podría hacer para arreglarlo? Si Sakura es tan cabezota como me estáis diciendo, quizás no quiera volver con él, ¿verdad?

-Mira Atsuko.-dijo Sonomi-He estado escuchando vuestra conversación. Soy tu tía y no quiero que te enfades pero creo que Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy bien los dos juntos. Luego, llegaste tú y todo se estropeó .Hace unos años, los dos se juraron AMOR ETERNO el uno por el otro y se ha roto hace un día. No pretendo que te enfades conmigo, pero considera la opción y creo que le harás un favor a Sakura y a Shaoran. Ya sé que Sakura está saliendo con otro, no cal que me mires así, Tomoyo.-dijo Sonomi dirigiéndose a su hija-pero esa no es razón para que no les dejes estar juntos. Ahora me marchó, ya hablaremos mañana.

Sonomi se marchó y las dejó solas en la sala.

Mientras, Shaoran estaba arriba preparando una pequeña carta para Sakura. En ella intentaba que ella entendiese el por qué de lo que estaba pasando con Atsuko y que, si ella quería, él estaba dispuesto a volver desde HongKong a Tokio sólo para que volviesen a estar juntos de nuevo.

_Estimada Sakura:_

_Imagino que esto que ha pasado, no me lo vas a perdonar pero tengo que intentarlo de nuevo._

_Cómo ya te dije, lo que pasó delante de tu ventana y delante de tu casa, no fue nada más que por deseo de Atsuko. No digo que yo no le pusiese empeño pero tampoco digo que fuese el mejor beso que he recibido. Tampoco niego que Atsuko no sea fea, pero eres tu más guapa que ella 50 millones de veces._

_También te escribo esta carta para decirte, aunque más bien te sonará como una petición, que si estás dispuesta a perdonarme, soy capaz de volver de HongKong a Tokio, tan solo para verte y poder volver contigo._

_Si estás dispuesta a volver, me mandas una contestación._

_Con amor y cariño_

_Shaoran Li._

_P.D. Estaré esperando la carta con impaciencia._


End file.
